A Depressing Point
by Firestorm
Summary: This is Yulie's story. Please read all the way to the end before flaming me.


A Depressing Point.

My name is Yulie. Yulie Yamano. I am eight years old, and I live with Mia Koji, and the five Ronin Warriors, teenagers who have to wear these magic armors and have fancy looking weapons to beat the bad guys and protect the world. Why do I live with them, you ask? Well, that's kind of a long story, and I'm not sure you would be wanting to sit there and listen to me. People find me annoying. *sighs* I don't mean to be annoying. 

And people even hate me too. But tell me something. Have you ever gone out with your parents on a beautiful day, then suddenly lose them to a horrible thing? Didn't you expect to return home with them? Or believe that all that happened was just a nightmare, that you would wake up one day, and they would be there for you? 

Sometimes I think I can hear them, my mother's soft gentle voice, my dad's laughter. But it's only my imagination. I miss my parents so much! What would you do if you were just a kid and you lost your parents? Wouldn't you hang around more people, because you were afraid to lose them? Wouldn't you give anything to find them again, to see their smiling faces looking down at you, to hear their voices? I would give my life just to see them again. I know I'm not suppose to talk that way, but I love my parents. 

Ryo is calling me now. I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later, maybe I won't. Good-bye. *goes to Ryo* "Yeah, Ryo?"

"Come, on, kiddo. We're going out to look for your mom and dad again."

"Really? Do you think we'll find them?"

"Anything's possible. Don't give up hope yet." *takes Yulie outside and drives off with him*

****

Cye's Point of View:

What you have just heard from Yulie was true. His parents are missing. The boy really is not so bad, but you have to look at it from his point of view. His parents were abducted right before his very eyes. And even though it was very bad, he stayed tough. And although he got in our way a few times during the battle, he also helped us out, not caring if he was killed or not. Yulie is full of love and an innocence, even if at times he is annoying. But then again, all of us can be annoying. We can either accept or don't accept it. But one thing we can never accept is losing a loved one. Please if you have any information regarding Yulie's parents. Please contact us at this number. 555-6055. Any information you can give us would be great. Thank you.

****

Rowen's Point of View:

I stared at the headlines of today's paper. It had been only three days since Ryo took Yulie to look for his parents, three days since Cye showed everyone Yulie's parents' photos and our phone number. Since then the phone has been ringing constantly from people saying they have information leading to the Yamanoes. Some were only wild-goose chases, and others actually led somewhere. Even the Police have issued a world-wide search for the missing parents. It seems everyone in this town is being supportive of the kid right now. To tell the truth I don't think he's ever felt this much love. Everyday Ryo takes him out to search, sometimes traveling a total of twenty miles back and forth, depending on which way he goes. Mia uses the computer in hopes of finding them, but so far nothing has turned up. I can only hope the kid doesn't have to grow up without his family.

****

Kento's Point of View:

I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole town was searching for Yulie's parents. Flyers hung in every window, on every tree, on every telephone pole. There were even flyers on doorsteps and in mail boxes. I think it truly touched Yulie's heart. Everytime we go through town, he would look at all the flyers, and get these tears in his eyes, and then some stranger would come up and hug him and say it would be okay. I hope they were right. It was so unfair the kid had to live daily without his mom and dad. It really burnt me. At times I wanted to shout at the sky for it all, wanted to take my rage out. But that would do no good. It wouldn't bring them back sooner. I'll just keep praying and hoping something good turns up soon.

****

Ryo's Point of View:

Everyday I took Yulie out to search for his mom and dad. And everyday we returned home empty-handed. Yulie was getting frustrated and he felt the whole thing was completely hopeless, that we might as well give up, and let him stay an orphan like me. I gently placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him down in the eyes. "Yulie, your parents are out there, somewhere. Maybe they're trying to find a way home to you, or maybe they're wandering around lost. Whatever that case is, don't give up yet. There's always hope. Even if it's just a tiny bit, hold on to it. Sometimes hope is all we have." Yulie thought about what I said and quietly nodded his head. I sadly watched as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, with his knees drawn up and his head down. Poor kid. He was so depressed. Not even White Blaze could cheer him up. Was it just me or did Yulie look thinner? I don't think he's been eating enough. And he doesn't look like he's been sleeping that well either. I let out a sigh, followed by a short groan. I knew exactly how the kid felt. And then suddenly I heard a knock at the door, and I looked toward it. Rowen answered it, and he let out a startled cry. Yet that cry was one of excitement. I heard him call for Yulie in a thrilled voice, and my eyes lifted to watch the little boy trudge to the door. I had a feeling, I knew. I just knew who it was at the door. With a smile I turned my head in time to watch the man and woman embrace the little boy tightly in their arms, all three with happy, overjoyed tears in their eyes. And I wiped my eyes of my own tears as I smiled.

****

Sage's Point of View:

I came downstairs to see what all the fuss was about, and I did a double take. To make sure I wasn't seeing things I rubbed my eyes several times, but they were still there. The Yamanoes, hugging their son tightly as if they were afraid to lose him again. And he was hugging them back just as much, telling them how much he missed them, how we all helped to find them, and how we took care of him during all this time. They seemed very grateful, and I couldn't help smiling at the boy's joy, as I wondered, what would I do if I ever lost my parents, or even my grandfather, or my sisters? Although my family at times gets on my nerves, it's the only family I have, and one day they won't be there. I want to hang onto them for as long as I can, savoring each moment until the time comes for us to split apart until we meet again spiritually and live eternally together forever. As I watched the happy reunion with a smile on my face, one question entered my mind. How were they found? Did they see the flyers everywhere? Did they see their photos on the news and on the net? Did someone find them and tell them everything? For once my mind was full of questions that I wanted answers to. Yet, those questions could wait. This was Yulie's moment.

****

Mia's Point of View: 

The search, the wondering, and the feeling of hopelessness were all over. Yulie's parents had been found. It was me who actually found them. On my way home from the university I took a different route than the usual one. I remember traveling along the highway and seeing the couple just walking down the road. At first all I could see were their backs. The weather had been hot and they were without any kind of refreshment at all. That was not good. I pulled my jeep over and asked if they wanted a ride. I heard the man say, "that would be so wonderful, we have been walking on foot for several months, trying to get home." And the woman mentioned about having no money to pay me. I smiled and told them not to worry about any money and to go ahead and climb in. As soon as they did, I stared at them in shock. It took me a few minutes to actually speak, and when I did, I blurted it out all. "You're Yulie's parents!"

Both look stunned and their eyes turned hopeful. They asked me several questions, sometimes their voices cracking with emotion as I answered and explained everything to them while starting the jeep up and driving for home. Apparently neither of them remembered the invasion or being kidnapped. They only remembered getting separated from Yulie and landing in a place far far away. But now none of that mattered. They had their son back, and he had his parents back. Life was going to go better for the boy. And after all this time, Yulie deserved it.

Well, that's my story. I have my parents back and I couldn't be more happier than ever. One thing I learned from the Ronins, especially Ryo was that no matter what situation you are stuck in you should never give up hope, or quit trying to do something. Parents, I learned are very special, and we should hold them in our hearts daily. Without parents none of us kids would be here. I am moving back in with my mom and dad, but I promised Mia, Ryo, Cye, Sage, Rowen, and Kento that I would come and visit them again, and my parents even agreed to allow me to stay the weekends, three weeks of the summer, and during the holiday vacations with them. Besides my mom and dad, Mia and the Ronins are like my family too. Mia is like a big sister and the guys are like older brothers to me. I look up to them all, and I hope that one day I can be like them. I have to go now. My parents are taking me out. This time we'll stay together, never to be separated again. And I am proud to say I love my family. 

Yulie


End file.
